Yin and Yang
by Straying Life
Summary: Everything has pros and cons. And Danny is just now making the distinction between them. DRABBLE


Heh…I had to do this. I've been watching a ton of old episodes on YouTube and compared a billion things to how it is now, after Reality Trip and all. And I realized just how much good came out of a bad situation, here, the ghost portal. So I bring to you this one-shot drabble thingie done from…I don't know, I'm debating Danny or Jazz. I'll tell you at the bottom.

SUMMARY: Everything has pros and cons. And Danny is just now making the distinction between them.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Let's put it that way.

RATED: K+ for reasons.

Yin and Yang

When I first got these powers, I won't lie to you: I was scared out of my mind. I thought I had really died. If I did…what would my parents do? Then when I found out I was half-ghost (oh the irony), it didn't help much. If anything, it got worse. A freakazoid, that's what I was. The only kid in the world with ghost powers. They say there's a bridge between the spirit world, in this case, the Ghost Zone, and the human world, that it keeps everything in balance. I quickly found that I was the bridge, which still terrifies me.

Knowing that you're the only thing keeping the world in balance is a little disconcerting. I have to keep ghosts from attacking humans and vice versa while convincing both sides that the other is just like theirs, that there's good and there's bad. The sides are just too prejudiced.

I remember how at first, I was planning to hide it from _everyone_ but then I remembered that Sam and Tucker were there. At first, I thought that they were going to shun me, but oh, how wrong I was. They accepted me. They supported me. They're the only people I knew that weren't prejudiced against ghosts. Because I was one.

We were close, having been together since birth, but…this only made us closer. Back then, if I had broken a leg or something, they would've rushed to me and gotten me to the hospital. But if it happened now, they'd steal—if needed, _literally_ steal—some gauze and other medical things and wrap my leg, then fix it themselves. If I was stuck in a cage, which I am very often in nowadays, they would've gotten my parents or something, but now, they'll just pull out whatever ghost hunting shtick they have and break me out. If I was knocked out from fighting a ghost (which, admittedly, never happened before), they probably would've dragged me away and keep a safe distance. Now, I know that they would attack whatever ghost was the culprit and pound him into a meat. I love them for that.

Then Jazz came along. That made things a lot tougher. We weren't close at all. I tried to keep as far a distance from her as possible, but then…oh, wow. She'd cover for me and I wouldn't even know it! Ha, that was great…then that fight with myself (I still can't get used to calling it that) brought us so much closer…that note did it all. Goes to show you how dire situations bring the best of us out into the open.

We have to be the closest siblings in the world. She gets annoying sometimes, I'll admit, but most of the time we're sharing everything, unlike when I was in eighth grade, when we were constantly bickering and pitted against each other. So getting to know my sister is an upside. We're closer to each other than we are to Mom and Dad. She's still a huge part of Team Phantom. She's the doctor, wrapping me in gauze when I need it. She now constantly buys books on the medical properties of ectoplasm and what counters its illnesses. I appreciate it a lot, especially since she extremely resented the whole ghost hunting thing for almost her entire life. I feel a bit guilty about it sometimes, but she seems to be adjusted well.

And as for the powers themselves…they're really troublesome, but they've taught me more than I could've ever imagined. Bravery, although most say is a spectacular tool, is one that should be controlled and hidden. Power does not make a hero. Chances are a necessary part of life. There is no such thing as playing it safe. And when they say stand up for what you believe in, that's an understatement. You should fight with every fiber in your being for what you believe in. And everyone wants something for a reason, so be stubborn.

I thought these powers would turn me into a monster, a mindless zombie destroying things right, left, and center. But thanks to my sister and friends and ghost fights, I've learned…that that future I saw for myself must have been fake because I know that the combination of everything I've learned and the spectacular people I'm surrounded by could never create that thing.

I guess everyone and everything has its pros and cons, its yin and yang. And although it's hard to see, I guess my powers have more yin than yang.

End

Aw, mush fest! Heh…It's okay, not my best work. But I needed to shed some light on the situation. Danny's a good kid. Heh.

Let me just say now: None of my stories are completed. Which is why I haven't updated. But there'll be a huge burst of one-shots! Hint, hint. And there will be virtually no writing or video-making until more than a week after the move because we will all be living in a tiny, one-bedroom apartment in England and then move again into a better one, which will probably be right before school starts (August 29th).


End file.
